


Bullying

by NightmareJim (NightmareJasmine)



Series: Dad AU [1]
Category: Iplier Ego, Markiplier Ego - Fandom, Size Differance - Fandom, g/t - Fandom, giant - Fandom, tiny - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Iplier Egos - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Septic egos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJim
Summary: Nobody bully's Wilford's kid





	Bullying

Humans were hard to read and Wilford made an effort to try and learn from his two daughters, speaking of which-

Little Maxine was running after an angry looking Jamie, "Max? Jamie? What's wrong?"

Max stopped as her father called but Jamie kept going, "Hi Papa, Jamie is being bullied and they threw cupcakes at her. They called her fatso and said noone will love her cause she fat. I said our dads love her, but they said that since you aren't our real dads...that it isn't real love. Papa, you love us...right?"

Wilford was practically red in the face as he bent down to scoop up Maxine, "Yes my beautiful baby girl, I love you, Daddy Dark loves you, Uncles Bim, Google(Blue, Red, Green, and yellow), Doc, Silver, Ed and auntie Yan loves you sooo much. How about you go tell Daddy about what happen and think of a way to get back at those little deliquents."

Max smiled deviously, "You think Bim knows how to make lacitive cookies?"

Wilford winked, "We have the chocolate version in the kitchen and get everyone on it."

After giving her a warm face hug and kisses on her head, Wilford sat her near their little elevator and making his way to the bedroom, he opened the door and felt his heart break at the sound of crying on the bed. He approached the bed and peered down on the pillow/bed, he noticed that Jamie was clutching the bear she arrived with.

The Ego sat down on the giant bed and caught her attention, "Go away!"

"I can't do that honey bun, now tell me what's wrong. Is it what those kids said? You're not fat-" Jamie held her hand up and sat up with a sniffle.

"No, thats not why I'm crying Pops...It's because they're right, my biological parents didn't love me...their families didn't love me so they sent me to the orphanage! All those families hated my personality! Max isn't even my blood sister and she's more family than my original! I'm not...I'm just not loveable...I-I.."

Wilford scooped Jamie into his palm and hugged her tiny trembling body to his face, "It's okay muffin, cause guess what, we love you. Darky and I adopted you because we wanted to show you love, and you are family now. I can trample those little bastards if you want darling. Just tell me when."

Jamie gave a gaspy giggle, "N-No Pops, you can't kill them...but I can teach them a lesson about bullying and wasting cupcakes!"

Wilford shed a single tear while standing up, "You are actually my biological daughter...or you should be, you know where your loyalties lie."

That's when the two exited the room to hear the near deafening ring of Dark's anger and Jamie sighed, "Sounds like Dad found out."

There was a gleam in Wilford's eye as he continued on.


End file.
